Ca a faim
by Juste D
Summary: 7x03 Je vais devoir faire autrement. Et ce, dès mon arrivée. Dès ce soir… avant qu'ils n'organisent leur rituel sordide et que je me fasse cramer la gueule à mon tour…. Profite des oiseaux, du vent, de la lumière du soleil, parce que c'est la dernière fois pour toi, mon gars.


Plus de deux heures maintenant que j'avance, à pieds, sur cette voie rapide déserte. Ca me fait toujours aussi drôle de me dire qu'un flot de voitures ne cessait jamais de se déverser ici, que les bagnoles roulaient sur ce bitume cuit et craquelé, à fond la caisse, inconscientes, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça finalement.

Une éternité, oui.

Le soleil est encore haut, l'après-midi est avancé, je sais, mais j'ai encore le temps de m'éloigner davantage de l'usine. De toutes manières, je vais marcher jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Parce que c'est ma seule chance.

Et puis si j'entends un bruit suspect, n'importe quoi, qui n'est pas déjà un cadavre, je me cacherai comme je pourrai. On dirait qu'il y a des bois là-bas. Je longerai la route mais je tâcherai de ne pas trop m'éloigner des arbres non plus, au cas où...

Pour le moment, il faut garder le rythme, Gordon. Continuer d'avancer, sans se retourner, parce que là, je suis totalement à découvert. Cette route est dégagée, c'en est même étonnant. Mais elle est exposée aussi. Trop exposée.

Et puis avec un peu de chance, personne n'a encore remarqué ma fuite. Du moins personne ne m'a encore dénoncé.

.

C'est vrai que ce matin même, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller faire un tour, tout seul, hors de l'usine.

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai pris la bouffe dégueu que je méritais selon eux pour la journée, sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour en avoir davantage, en bon p'tit mouton crétin que je suis. Sale minable, ouai. Sale minable.

Mais maintenant que j'ai cinq minutes, qu'est ce qui m'a fait sortir de cet enfer ? Qu'est ce qui m'a emmené jusqu'à la porte ouvrant sur la cours, sur la grille, sur le _dehors_?

Le déclencheur, le déclic qui a étincelé dans ma tête, c'est finalement ce connard de Dwight qui est passé à côté de moi, avec son air de fouine, me narguant d'un petit rictus, tenant son sandwich au pain de mie.

Je l'ai d'abord vu racketter chacun ayant un ingrédient qu'il convoitait, sans vergogne ni aucune discrétion.

C'est son air qui m'a fait réagir. Non. Plus que tout, c'est le sandwich.

Je sais pourtant ce que je risque si je me fais reprendre. Mais je ne vais pas me faire choper. Impossible que je retourne dans ce trou. Pas vivant du moins.

Je ne suis pas Dwight. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait. J'étais là.

J'ai vu ce qu'il a subi, revenant à l'usine, comme un chien battu. Y avait bien sa femme, mais plus la gamine blonde, Tina.

Pourtant, sa fuite m'avait fait tellement espérer ! On avait tous souhaité qu'ils s'en sortent, c'est vrai ! Sur le coup, je n'avais pas cru qu'ils aient osé même le faire. Mais après, j'ai éprouvé de l'admiration pour lui. Fallait sans doute être courageux pour oser sortir avec deux femmes, fuir un malade mental qui n'a évidemment pas manqué de se déchaîner pour les retrouver.

Je les ai vus rentrer… lui et Sherry. On a vite compris que sa petite soeur, elle, ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer l'ampleur des conséquences qu'allait avoir leur tentative d'évasion. Juste une bonne occas' pour Negan de faire un exemple, histoire d'entretenir la peur qu'il cultive sur nous tous chaque minute que Dieu fait.

Parce que cette usine, ce monde, n'est qu'une prison. Même pour ses geôliers.

Dwight a enduré les feux de ces enfers.

Negan lui a cramé la gueule - au sens propre - avec son fer chauffé au rouge qu'il lui a collé en plein sur le visage.

Et nous avons tous été obligés de regarder sa peau se coller, se cuire, puis se détacher lentement de la joue, de la pommette et de la tempe du fuyard repenti.

Au delà de l'image, j'entends encore les hurlements aigus de Dwight.

Au delà de ses cris déjà intenables et primales, je sens encore l'odeur de chair brûlée.

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais. Je ne pourrai pas.

Méprisant, Negan l'a laissé là, recroquevillé au sol, agonisant et défiguré à vie.

Mais bien plus que sa figure, Dwight a perdu encore davantage.

Selon moi, il avait encore la chance de posséder la seule chose précieuse à mes yeux digne de cette fin du monde. Mais il l'a sacrifiée en revenant au bercail, en préférant rentrer, en préférant céder, plutôt que d'affronter le dehors, même seul.

Après l'avoir mutilé, Negan s'est délecté de la lui prendre, sans une once de remord. Parce que ce sont ses règles. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'exception, jamais.

A la place de Dwight, j'aurais encore préféré perdre la vie. Largement. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, même. Mais lui, en plus de céder sa liberté, il a également cédé sa femme Sherry, au psychopathe de service.

Sherry a sauvé la vie de sa mauviette de mari, qui s'est avéré trop faible et trop lâche pour fuir toujours plus loin de Negan. Pour veiller sur elle et la tenir en sécurité, comme tout homme doit s'engager à le faire pour la femme qu'il aime.

La seule chose que Sherry n'a finalement pas pu épargner, c'est la dignité de son misérable mari. Ex mari maintenant, c'est vrai.

Et depuis ça, Dwight s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans l'abject.

Il a vendu sa femme, sa dignité pour n'être que le larbin du plus grand mégalo que le monde ait jamais porté. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a réussi à marchander, mais depuis son retour, il applique les règles à la lettre et en tire tous les bénéfices, aussi mesquins soient-ils. Allant jusqu'à piller un pauvre type pour avoir trois cornichons dans son sandwich.

Ce mec me fait gerber…

Mais je ne vais certainement pas finir comme lui. Même si je n'ai personnellement plus rien à perdre du tout. Ma femme chérie, Maria, est partie au ciel, alors à quoi bon ? Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Je préfère encore me faire bouffer par un de ces cadavres que de retourner dans ce foutu Sanctuaire de mes deux.

J'ai bien failli y passer d'ailleurs tout à l'heure, sous le pont là-bas, avec les macchabés qui en tombent comme de gros tas de merde, encore assez vivaces pour te choper les chevilles, ces charognes !

Mais ils peuvent courir maintenant, j'ai mis les voiles vite fait. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien ne peut être pire que d'où je viens.

.

.

.

"Debout ! m'ordonne Dwight hargneux.

Je m'exécute sans plus rien ajouter.

Qui c'est le minable maintenant, la fiotte lamentable ?

J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait céder. Qu'il allait enfin m'entendre. Qu'on pouvait fuir, maintenant qu'on était sur cette route, déjà loin de tout. Je sais bien qu'il en meurt d'envie au fond. Je sais bien qu'il se rend compte de l'absurdité de cet univers, de son non sens, tournant tout autour de Negan et seulement Negan.

Mais il a balancé sa menace dégueulasse. Et c'est moi qui est cédé. Parce que je le sais assez fou pour aller la déterrer et lui faire encore subir ce qu'il a exposé, par delà la mort. Et ça me file froid dans le dos. Je me refuse de lui infliger encore ça, à elle comme à tous les autres restés à l'usine. Oui, je suis un faible. Et alors ?

.

J'avais seulement espéré qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Je Vous avais uniquement supplié qu'il ne me rejoigne jamais. Ca aurait pu le faire, à une poignée de minutes près, je suis convaincu que ça aurait pu le faire. Les arbres ne sont plus si loin.

Mais il m'a poursuivi, ce connard. Lui et personne d'autre.

Si seulement Negan avait envoyé Joey ou même Gavin, j'aurais pu essayer de négocier. Ils m'auraient sans doute écouté, eux. J'aurais peut être pu attendrir Joey. Je sais bien qu'il ne vit pas forcément bien les moqueries et les surnoms que le grand maigre lui inflige principalement à cause de son poids.

Et si Dwight s'était lui-même proposé pour me traquer ? Ca serait bien son genre à ce fumier.

.

"Avance !" me somme encore le blond derrière moi.

Je pivote et reprends mon chemin en sens inverse. Je sais qu'il me tient en joue avec son arme. Son bras maigre ne faiblira jamais. Il est trop déterminé, trop désespéré surtout. Il ne fait que compter les points. Et je vais lui en rapporter un paquet. Il pourra se refaire un de ses sandwichs pourris. Faites qu'il s'étouffe avec. Au moins ça.

Je pense qu'en plus du fer dans la tronche et de la perte humiliante de sa Sherry, il y a aussi l'histoire de cette fille qui l'a rendu plus aigri.

Negan, Simon, lui et quelques autres sont partis une poignée de jours, il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines. On n'a jamais trop su ce qu'ils ont trafiqué au juste. Ils ne sont pas revenus avec de nouveaux prisonniers ou même des "invités" comme il les nomme. Comme le gars qu'ils tiennent enfermé dans un placard en ce moment. Je ne devrais pas être au courant, mais j'entends la musique débile, un vieux générique télé qu'ils mettent en boucle plusieurs fois par jour. Je ne fais pas partie des sbires et ne connais pas tous leurs projets ni tous leurs délits. Et je ne veux surtout rien savoir. Je ne dors déjà pas des masses sans ça, c'est bon.

J'imagine que Negan s'amuse à sillonner le coin, de plus en plus largement, histoire d'étancher sa soif de conquête. Et qu'il se sert comme à son habitude, au gré de ses envies ou de ses caprices. Une fille est toujours bonne à prendre pour lui. Au minimum un prix de consolation. Le jackpot, il l'a déjà dans son loft.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, des discussions que j'ai réussi à attraper surtout de la part de Simon, ils ont trouvé, ou enlevé, je ne serais pas catégorique sur ce point, une fille dans un des camps qu'ils veulent absolument annexer. Juste parce que Negan a le mec dans le nez… Faut voir l'ampleur de la mégalomanie de ce type quand même !

'Paraitrait que c'est une véritable ville, et pas seulement un bâtiment aussi monstrueux que soit l'usine, mais que nous surpeuplons déjà.

Evidemment, je n'ai même jamais vu la minette en question, ils ne l'ont jamais amenée ici, la laissant a priori dans un des avant postes quand Negan faisait des passages éclairs.

Mais pour une raison obscure et plutôt inhabituelle, il l'aurait visiblement libérée purement et simplement. Volontairement, je veux dire ! Simon en a abreuvé tout le monde tellement il était hors de lui.

Bizarrement, Dwight a été plutôt silencieux sur ce coup là, à y repenser… Faut dire que Sherry n'était pas encore la favorite actuelle, maintenant que j'y pense...

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt inhabituel vu comment Negan cloître toutes les nanas du Sanctuaire, qu'il garde bien précieusement dans cette espèce de loft sordide.

Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Aucune idée.

N'empêche que Simon était littéralement dingue. Ce type est déjà gravement atteint, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu dans un tel état d'excitation et de frustration.

Surtout que suite à ça, à son retour de l'avant-poste, Negan a jeté tout son dévolu sur sa Honey… Et ça, ça l'a achevé le Dwighty Boy. Littéralement.

Sauf que depuis, il s'en prend, comme le faible et couard qu'il est, aux mauvaises personnes.

En attendant, me voila reparti à la case départ, moi.

Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'en finir. Le moins douloureusement possible. Pour moi et pour le pauvre bougre qui me trouvera. Mais au moins une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'on en finisse de cet enfer.

Un corbeau croasse en passant au dessus de ma tête, attirant mon attention, me faisant émerger de mes funestes et improductives pensées. Alors que je le suis du regard, lui et toute sa petite famille, levant le nez vers le ciel.

Mes oreilles perçoivent à nouveau les pas du salaud blondasse qui me suis à quelques mètres derrière.

J'entends ses soupirs agacés. Je sens presque ses relents de transpiration, par vague, quand le vent souffle dans mon dos. Ce type de me débecte.

Je réalise soudain que je n'ai jamais vraiment haï personne dans ma vie. Du moins dans celle d'avant, je veux dire.

Mais depuis quelques mois, peut être un an maintenant, ça passe si lentement et si rapidement à la fois. Depuis un moment, quoi, je dois avouer que Negan et Dwight, principalement, me font découvrir des sentiments noirs que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné pouvoir éprouver un jour. Si noirs qu'ils ne puissent même exister en ce monde pourtant devenu particulièrement merdique.

.

J'avance vers la fin. De retour vers l'Enfer dirigé par l'homme à la batte.

Dwight est perdu, irrécupérable. J'en suis convaincu maintenant. Il va me ramener à son maître, comme le jouet du chien qu'il est.

.

Je vais devoir faire autrement. Et ce, dès mon arrivée. Dès ce soir… Avant qu'ils n'organisent leur rituel sordide et que je me fasse cramer la gueule mon tour….

Profite des oiseaux, du vent, de la lumière du soleil, Gordon… C'est la dernière fois que tu les vois et ressens.

.

Un coup de feu éclate à mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner sur mon garde qui me tient en joue depuis que nous avons repris notre marche.

Quelque chose s'enfonce dans mon omoplate gauche. En même temps, ça me pousse en avant, avec une force inattendue. Si bien que je perds l'équilibre, obligé de tomber, me récupérant comme je peux, à genoux, mes mains claquant le bitume brûlant de leurs paumes. Lamentable. Jusqu'au bout.

.

Je cligne des yeux, deux, trois fois. Pourquoi tout luit si fort tout d'un coup ? Je fais un genre de malaise ? Un genre d'insolation sans doute. Le soleil tape depuis que je suis sur la route.

Reprend ton souffle, déjà. Tu t'occuperas de ta vision de plus en plus floue après.

Reprends ta respiration…

Putain, mais respire, crétin !

.

Dwight se détache soudain sur le ciel bleu.

Ses cheveux jaune filasses tombent autour de sa sale gueule. Son sourire mauvais n'arrange rien. Qu'est ce qui le fait rire ce con ?

Et puis pourquoi je suis sur le dos ? J'étais à quatre pattes, y a pas une seconde. Je ne me suis même pas senti tomber davantage.

J'ai mal au dos, la vache.

J'ai surtout froid…

Et cette apnée qui se bloque au fond de ma gorge. J'ai les poumons en feu, là. Mais ils refusent d'inspirer…

Mais respire ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

RESPIRE !

.

Encore une seconde, et c'est la lumière qui déconne à son tour.

La luminosité semble s'atténuer enfin. Le malaise va passer, c'est sûr.

Mais la lumière s'éteint de plus en plus en fait. Est ce que je perds carrément connaissance là ? Ca va revenir… c'est juste la fin de ce malaise… je n'y suis pas spécialement sujet. Faut pas paniquer. C'est pas grave.

Mais bon, ça devient particulièrement sombre là, non ? Surtout tout autour de la tête de Dwight qui me fixe comme un abruti.

Je cligne encore une ou deux fois. Mais la lumière ne revient pas.

.

A y est, j'inspire enfin. Un seul coup. Il était temps.

Et l'apnée qui se bloque à nouveau.

Et puis qu'est ce qui caille. Je ne suis pourtant pas frileux, mais là, ça pèle sévère… bon sang.

.

Bon, je reste encore une minute allongé, histoire de reprendre encore un peu de souffle… et que le blondinet se tire.

D'accord ?

.

Tout est noir.

Mes yeux doivent être collés, c'est pas possible. Je sens ma tête, mon corps, trainer par terre. Lentement. Mes jambes doivent être soulevées parce qu'elles ne touchent pas le bitume. Mes bras s'étirent, inertes, au dessus de ma tête, mous et insensibles.

J'étouffe… ça brûle dans ma gorge !... mais c'est pas le pire.

Le pire, c'est le froid.

Dans ma poitrine.

.

.

.

"Dwighty Boy ! Tu es à fond, mon pote !"

Negan semble d'humeur radieuse. Il dévale les escaliers métalliques menant au premier étage de l'usine, surplombant la cours grillagée où dansent le troupeau de rôdeurs, inlassablement.

Le grand homme s'approche à grandes enjambées enjouées, écartant les bras de toute sa longue envergure, en signe de bienvenue comme de félicitation.

Lucille oscille un peu, mollement, au bout du poignet souple, dans le prolongement de sa main droite.

"Il ne s'est pas arrêté de courir quand je lui ai sommé clairement de s'arrêter…" ment Dwight en baissant la tête.

Le blond a juste eu le temps de lâcher les deux chevilles de Gordon, au pied de la porte de la cage, que le chef des Sauveurs est sorti du bâtiment gris. A croire qu'il n'attendait que lui. Qu'il le guettait.

Alors face au sourire blanc et carnassier du grand leader qui approche, Dwight arrange un peu la réalité à son avantage. Comme d'habitude. Il ne fait même plus exprès. Les mots, mensongers pour la plupart, sortent, tout seuls. Qui pourrait bien le contre-dire ? Gordon, là, crevé, à ses pieds ?! Sûrement pas. Mais 'faut toujours enrailler cette trouille irrépressible, ce besoin viscéral de se justifier quand s'approche le grand brun.

Il espère que Negan ne va pas piquer une crise pour avoir tué Gordon. Ce n'est qu'un connard de fuyard, de toute manière. Le brun ne va pas lui en tenir rigueur, hein ?

Sauf que là, alors que l'homme à la batte s'approche en riant de sa voix très grave, les boyaux de Dwight se serrent de spasmes angoissés. Personne ne connaît, ne peut imaginer et encore moins prévoir, les desseins de Negan. Personne.

Alors Dwight ne peut que redouter le pire. Il préfère, presque. Ainsi, il n'est jamais vraiment déçu.

.

Le plus grand attrape sans douceur la nuque en sueur du blond pour l'attirer virilement contre son front qu'il baisse de bonne grâce.

Dwight ose lever les yeux, humides d'inquiétude camouflée, sur le regard brun et luisant qui le domine, à quelques centimètres.

"Putain, tu m'impressionnes mon p'tit pote ! Tu sais ça ?! Nan, mais vraiment hein ! insiste le chef en le repoussant comme il l'a attiré, tout sourire.

Il accroche ensuite son bras libre à l'épaule de son sbire, et ils regardent tous deux le corps étendu au sol, comme un trophée.

Negan pose son pied sur la cage thoracique du cadavre encore frais qui semble d'ailleurs esquisser ses premiers mouvements de rôdeur, quoique encore hésitants.

"C'est pas fascinant de regarder ces charognes s'éveiller lentement à leur nouvelle vie de merde ? demande Negan, amusé.

Il secoue Dwight un peu rudement de son bras, pour appuyer ses mots émerveillés.

"Je ne vais quand même pas t'en vouloir d'avoir buté ce connard… Comment il s'appelait déjà ?...

Gordon… répond presque rêveusement Dwight ne lâchant pas le cadavre des yeux.

Comment tu dis ? J'me souviens même pas d'ce pauv' con, tu vois bien… haussant les épaules de dédain. Si tu l'avais pas fait, j'aurais encore du faire un exemple… poussant un soupir exagéré.

Negan marque une pause volontairement, prenant le temps de relever les yeux pour voir si tous ses hommes, vivants, qui travaillent au-dehors, se sont bien interrompus dans leurs tâches pour l'observer lui, et lui seul. Quand il est conforté dans son idée, il reprend.

"... et j'avoue que ça me gonfle. J'ai pas l'temps pour ces conneries en ce moment… Nan… Surtout que Lucille lui aurait sans doute explosé la tête comme il faut… Comme elle sait si bien le faire, pas vrai ?! riant encore fièrement. Il m'aurait surtout vite et trop gavé, j'aurais pas eu la patience pour tout le bordel habituel… Alors que toi, Dwighty Boy, tu as été au dessus de ça !

Il désigne le corps à leurs pieds d'un mouvement de la batte pour illustrer encore ses propos. Il veut aussi que les spectateurs disséminés un peu partout pensent, imaginent, redoutent la conversation qu'il a avec son nouveau favori alors qu'ils ne peuvent entendre clairement leurs mots réels. Entre félicitations et réprimandes… sûrs.

"Tu as pensé dans l'intérêt de la communauté… Il va être bien plus utile dans la cage que mort et sans tête là où tu l'as goalé, pas vrai ?! Parce que c'est toi qu'as raison mon pote ! T'es un putain d'génie, pas vrai ?! Parce que _tu es_ Negan, mon ami ! se cambrant en martelant Lucille contre le sol, à quelques centimètres à peine de la botte du blond, sa démonstration faite, jubilant de sa propre existence.

Dwight retient un frémissement plus instinctif qu'autre chose, trop fasciné par les mots galvanisants et le regard électrique que son maître tout proche pose sur lui. Et rien que lui.

Il savait qu'il avait bien fait.

.

.

.

 _Fait froid._

 _Ténèbres reculent._

 _._

 _Bruit résonne aux oreilles. Envahit le crâne. De plus en plus. A briser les tympans, aigu, strident, perçant, amplifié. Trop fort._

 _._

 _Sol vibre._

 _Par vagues. Fortes. Ondulantes. Saccadées. Douces. Battantes._

 _Plus rien. Immobile._

 _Sol vrombit. Bouge. Enrage._

 _Bruit. Nouveau. Par dessus tout._

 _Grave._

 _Vibre. Aussi._

 _Ondule. Chante. Hypnotise._

 _Longtemps._

 _Ecoute._

 _Goutte._

 _._

 _Cris._

 _Rage._

 _Crâne plein._

 _Lumière avance._

 _._

 _Ca ouvre les yeux. Lentement._

 _Douloureux. Sec. Laborieux. Irritant._

 _Ca cligne. Mieux. Un peu._

 _Ca bouge yeux. Pire. Brule._

 _Ca ouvre yeux. Bien. Déjà._

 _._

 _Lumière, timide. Mais là. Ténèbres reculent. Encore. Un peu._

 _Fait froid. Toujours._

 _Yeux ouverts. Grand ouverts._

 _Lumière, timide. Moins. Jaune. Plus._

 _Image. Floue._

 _Rideau. Blanc. Opaque. Épais. Là. Encore. Epais. Flou._

 _Image. Bouge. Remue. Redresse._

 _._

 _Deux têtes opaques, identifiables._

 _Ca sait. Facile._

 _Ca connaît têtes. Nom. Rien._

 _Têtes bougent._

 _Yeux voient. Regardent._

 _Têtes tirent._

 _Sol bouge. Glisse. Rappe._

 _Image. Remue. Encore. Lumière. Pas timide. Jaune._

 _Ca prend de la hauteur._

 _Image. Blanc. Opaque._

 _Pas timide. Jaune._

 _Ca voit. Regarde._

 _Mouvements. Bouge._

 _Plus nets._

 _._

 _Bruit. Aigu. Encore. Encore. Encore._

 _Ca bouge._

 _Ca marche._

 _Image bouge. Nette._

 _Ca sent._

 _Têtes avancent._

 _Têtes disparaissent._

 _Ca ne sent plus rien._

 _Ca avance._

 _Ca debout._

 _Ca marche._

 _Ca n'avance plus._

 _Ca debout._

 _Ca marche._

 _Ca n'avance plus._

 _Un mur._

 _Ca n'avance plus._

 _Lumière pas timide._

 _Image floue._

 _Ca debout, marche. Ca n'avance plus contre mur avec image._

 _Bruit. Aigu._

 _Têtes bougent. Loin._

 _Contre mur._

 _Bruit aigu._

 _Tête jaune. Loin._

 _Après mur avec image._

 _._

 _Lumière timide._

 _Ténèbres._

 _Ca debout._

 _Ténèbres._

 _Ca a froid._

 _._

 _Ca oublie._

 _Tout._

 _Ca oublie._

 _._

 _Ca grogne._

 _Ca entend._

 _Ca sent._

 _Ca grogne._

 _Ca grogne._

 _Ca a faim._

 _Ca a faim._

 _Ca a faim._

 _Ca a faim._

 _Ca a faim._

 _A faim._

 _A faim._

 _A faim._

 _Faim._

 _Faim._

 _Faim._

 _FAIM._

 _..._


End file.
